Why, Oh, Why?
by Lilyleafstar18
Summary: Minnie is writing a Harry potter fic and she spies a blue peice of fuzz on the screen, so, she goes and tries to wipe it off! but her hand gets stuck! Find out what unfolds as Minnie is sucked into her own story!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, just a quick thanks to Soccerisawesome19 and Bonniebonbon! not to mention my best sis, Howlingwolf13 for always inspiring me to write more! read some of their stories, they're really great! Enjoy fellow ficcers!**

**introduction **

_Suddenly, she tripped over a chair, and fell onto the ground, cursing her stupid clumsiness. How could she trip in front of Draco Malfoy, of all people?_

_She muttered and hopped up, her face burning with embarrassment. She dusted herself off and slowly turned around, afraid to see his reaction._

_His blue eyes shone with amusement, and he gave her a smirk._

"_you okay?" He asked, picking a peice of leaf from her hair. He cocked his hip and raised an eyebrow, his general snarky-ness never leving his stance. _

_'why is he being so nice to me?oh, gosh. what if he plans on making me his next victim of his horrible taunts and teases?!'_

"_Um… yeah I think." She said, not looking him in the eyes. Her thoughts making her wary of his every move. not that she wasn't already._

"_Here let me help you up." Draco said as he pulled her up from the ground. Then suddenly he yanked her up to her feet and she stumbled forward into his chest._

_"I-uh, thanks..." She pulled away, too embarrassed to notice the look of shock he cast her as she pulled away._

_'oh booyyy' She looked at him and took his beautiful image in. His longish platinum blond locks hung into his stormy blue eyes and his full lips no longer held the smirk she so loved._

_'why, oh, why does he have to be so out of my league?' she thought sadly.'all I'll ever be is an annoying girl who falls into him!'_

"hmmm. That's enough for today!" Minnie said as she stretched her arms out, and saved her progress on her fanfic labeled " A Not-So-Secret Malfoy Crush" .

"I wish I was a better writer! Then it would be so much easier to write more!" Minnie said, sighing. She only got a few paragraphs done every day. The most she's ever written in a day being a full page and a half, and that had taken her ALL DAY. And she had only gotten that much done because it had been raining.

She plopped backwards, and blew her black hair from in front of her silver eyes.' _wonder what it would be like to be in her shoes. to ACTUALLY meet Draco._

Sure. Like that was ever going to happen.

She spun around in her rolling-chair and laughed. Maybe today she could actually get something done.' _like clean my room?_' she looked around at the disaster area _'nope. another day, perhaps' _she began to slow and then stop, facing her computer screen.

"huh?" she paused and leaned toward her computer screen." a peice of blue fuzz?" she looked about her room, there wasn't a single blue peice of cloth in sight. maybe a ton of bright , not blue. yet still, a peice of bright blue fuzz clung to the screen of her computer.

she went to wipe it off, but when her hand made contact with the smooth screen, IT STUCK!

"Omigosh… What's happening? Get off, stupid computer! GET OFF! Glitter, Thursday, Friday, OCTOPUS!" Minnie shrieked, yanking with all of her 17-year-old might.

"This can't be happening… Didn't this happen in one of the fanfics I read?" Minnie asked herself., trying to calm down before she hurt herself. or, god forbid, her precious computer!

"Wasn't it called… Imitations: In the Marauders Era or something?" Minnie said, still talking to herself. Then it hit her.

She gasped "I'm going to be sucked into this world! I'm going to meet Draco Malfoy! OMIGOSH OMIGOSH!" Minnie said, frightened, yet excited at the same time. A flash of light encompassed her.

And then, it happened

**hope everyone else who reads this will love it! Please favorite, follow and review!(_BTW-Imitations:In The Marauders Era is an actual fic and is by Andy Elladora Black! [Highly recommended])_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for stickin' with me and giving me the benefit of the doubt. ENJOY!**

**chapter 1**

Minnie looked around, rubbing her head."ouch. Where am I? And why is my head hurting?" She looked up at the tall blond standing in front of her.

"Oh,oh! It's Tom Felton!" She practically screamed in his face. Her headache completely forgotten. Her eyes were wide and she looked at him as he spoke the next words with confusion.

Draco looked at her strangely. "Who's Tom Felton?" He asked.

_Aw crap. He really is Draco! as in Draco Malfoy! Not Tom Felton! What am I going to do?_

"Oh, nobody… I was just being stupid, that's all." Minnie said, trying to cover up how stupid and crazy she must have sounded to him.

Then Minnie realized what time she was at. This was _her_ fanfic. She was the OC! That means Draco had just seen her trip over a stupid chair! She was kicking herself mentally as she recalled herself falling over the confounded chair.

_Why, oh why, did I write my fanfiction like that? freak! Draco's going to think I'm just a stupid idiot!_

Draco shook his head and mumbled something about "concussions". He bent down and placed the chair upright, his OCD kicking in.

"What?" Minnie asked, confused.

"Nothing." He snapped. Then his expression softened abit when he saw how startled she was. He took a step closer but rethought the move half-way through.

"Oh… sorry." Minnie said, blushing furiously. She turned away, not wanting for him to see how pathetic her want for him was. Her body tingled at just being near him. Imagine how good it would feel for him to hold her.

"No… I should be the one who's sorry."Draco said , rubbing his hand through his hair." and yet, I'm not." He gave her a wink.

This was exactly how Minnie had written him to be! Snarky and acting tough all the time, but still has a wicked sense of humor and a sensitive side. She nearly laughed at the thought of Draco being completely sweet.

_Why oh why, of all hot people in the world, do I have to __end up with the hottest one there is? He's completely out of my league!_

_Why, oh why, do I have to embarrass myself the most in front of the hottest guy there is?_

"I think… that I shouldn't look at you." Draco said, seriously.

"Why?" Minnie asked. Her eyes trailed down her body quickly, wondering if she had something on her.

"Well…" He trailed off.

"Please tell me?" Minnie said.

"You're going to make me laugh…"Draco said. He looked her, and then away.

"Uhhh... excuse me?" Minnie crossed her arms and frowned. What was wrong with her?_ Am I too much of a ditz to even be looked at?_

"errgh, I mean.." he furrowed his brows."It's just..." he trailed off and grumbled.

" Just what?" She wasn't liking this. why was he acting different now? Maybe because she wasn't the one controling the story anymore.

She finally decided to let her gaze travel somewhere other then his sexy body. Her eyes found she was in the Slytherin common room._ of course, duh! _The room was dimly lit and only a few lamps cast light upon them. She shivered and thought of what she had planned for Draco and Minnie in this very room.

"forget it." he slammed his hand down on the table next to them, drawing her attention back to him. He shook his head, as if to clear an unwanted thought and stormed out of the common room to who- know's-where, leaving Minnie to stand all alone in the dark room.

_why, oh why did I ever make my self do this? If only I had left that stupid peice of fuzz!_

**Hope you like it! please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, ready for Chapter 2? Remember, If there's anything you'd like to happen, I'm open to suggestions, no matter what they are! Give me your opinion on it, please review!**

**ch 2**

Later that day Minnie finally decided to brave a look around campus. She was unable to sit still and had already explored every part of the Slytherin common room and chambers(even doing a quick check-out of the boys' chamber).

With her black hair pulled back she quickly snuck out into the hall , making sure no one was there, and ran into the boy she least wanted to see. She was still upset at his abrupt departure earlier.

He grabbed her arm and opened his mouth but was cut off by Minnie." what do you want?" she frowned at him and pulled away, her skin tingling where he had grasped her wrist.

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head as she had just stepped on his toe "Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Draco asked, his glower never leaving his face.

"OMG. Draco Malfoy is asking me to go to Hogsmeade with him." Minnie said the words aloud and quickly clamped her mouth shut, cursing herself for being so big-mouthed.

"What does Oh- ehm-Gee mean?" Draco asked, his face curling up at the unfamiliar term. He shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable asking her.

"Oh," She looked at him, realizing he wouldn't even have known the meaning since it was a muggle term_. hey!I'm not one of those anymore!_ " It-uh means 'Oh my god'."

"But why would someone say that?" Draco asked, his confusion very clear from his expression, which by the way was adorable.

"It's just a muggle expression. We-uh-They use it to express disbelief or shock. Kinda like slang." Minnie explained." Almost like 'Bloody hell'," she crossed her arms, amused at the fact that she was having to inform Draco about anything.

"Oh, okay." He looked at her, feigning understanding, when he clearly still didn't have a clue to as what she was talking about."Well?" he quickly changed the subject, probably still annoyed at her having to explain a muggle term and the fact he still had no clue.

"huh? oh! s-sure" Minnie said. She shrugged and tried to be nonchalant about it "I need to go now, so I'll see you at dinner!" She waved at him and darted off, not able to get away from him fast enough. Especially since his minions, Crabbe and Goyle, were now coming up behind him.

She glanced backwards and saw Draco hit the two upside the head and sneer. She sighed and smiled._ My Draco._

Minnie slowly walked around Hogwarts, taking every little detail in. This was exactly how she had imagined Hogwarts looking, minus the total annihilation of the castle in the very last movie of course. She had made sure to leave out the battle in her fic.

The sights, the smells, and the sounds! Much clearer than the sounds in the movies, they attacked her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She was perfectly content resting, but she had one more place in mind. The Quidditch fields! In her fic she was a very good quidditch player and she couldn't wait to actually put it to the test.

She quickly wove her way to the fields, not even pausing to take a breath. She rushed past students ambling about and was delighted to realize she knew most by name. She didn't even care to wonder where the golden trio was, to preoccupied by the fact that she had the best broom, next to Harry of course. She finally arrived at the field and stopped, pulling out her wand to summon her broom.

_so cool. but, I need to quit acting like a 13-year-old on christmas day, for sure. even if that's how I feel._

"Minnie?" She whirled around at her name to face the Dark haired 17-year-old. Harry potter.

"OMG! I'm meeting Daniel Radcliffe!" Minnie couldn't suppress the squeal that burst from her lungs.

" Bloody- geez. I know what OMG stands for, but who's Daniel Radcliffe?... And why are you squealing?" Harry asked, wincing. He held his broom by his side and a snitch in the other. He was gorgeous but his green eyes didn't melt her and set her on fire the way Draco's blue ones did.

"Oh, never mind." Minnie muttered, remembering what she had written before. They had already met.

_It was their seventh year at Hogwarts._

_Minnie was at Platform 9 and 3/4, waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. She clutched her bag to her side and tried to be as small as she could, which wasn't hard for her height of five-foot-three._

_"Hi Minnie! How are you doing?" Harry came from up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder._

_"Great," She replied sarcastically. " I'm being mashed here , so I'm obviously just peachy. what's up?"_

_"What's up? That's a muggle term right? Sorry, I don't know it… I basically only knew the muggle society things until 11, so I don't know many modern things." Harry replied, running a hand through his hair. He grinned at her and patted her shoulder. He was anxious to get back to Hogwarts to see his long-time crush, Severus Snape, the Potions Master._

_"It means, how are you doing basically. Like , what's up with you." Minnie carefully explained._

_"Oh!'" Harry chuckled" I get it. Kinda like 'what s new'," He looked at her for confirmation and she nodded._

"Harry, you know that Draco asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Minnie said, smiling at the thought.

"Really? The Prat's only been goin' on about it for a fortnight," He winked at her widened eyes and pink-tinged face.

"Oh, really?" She wrung her hands together" Who all knows?"

Harry laughed and wrapped his arm around her, still clutching the snitch." Oh, not many people. Just-" he paused and gave her a wicked grin" All of Gryffindor and Slytherin." She gasped and cursed the blond. How could she not have found out? After a whole fortnight!

" I'm guessing Hermione knows?" She pouted, remembering she had made Draco and Hermione close-knit ex's. And her best friend. They began walking toward the castle again after sending away their gear.

" Guessing I know what?" The book-worm in question seemed to appear out of nowhere, holding her time-turner. She received a disapproving look from Harry but only smiled in return before turning her attention to Minnie.

**Like it? Okay, I know I've been Kinda updating frequently and all but I don't know how long that will last, soo...If I stop posting for a while please hang in there and don't give up on me! **


End file.
